The present invention relates to an ink jet dot printer comprising a print head for serial printing of symbols along a printing line on an information carrier, in accordance with a predetermined printing matrix, the head having a plurality of print elements, each provided with a nozzle for selectively projecting drops of ink on to the information carrier in print positions in accordance with the matrix.
Ink jet dot printers are known in which the head comprises a plurality of print elements. One known head is mounted on a movable carriage and is formed by a single block of resin in which a large number of ink jet print elements are incorporated. Each element is formed by a tube provided with a nozzle and associated with a piezoelectric transducer for on-demand expulsion of drops of ink.
In the heads of such printers, the print elements must be positioned with a high degree of accuracy, involving the use of complicated and expensive equipment. In addition such heads require accurate manufacture of the parts which are coupled to the carriage whereby the printer is altogether expensive and complicated in construction.